


Caught

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets caught doing naughty things by Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

It was a quiet night in the Achievement Hunter office. Geoff had already left to babysit Millie, Ray was out visiting family up in New York, and Jack was in Australia for a fan convention, so it was just Michael and Gavin all by themselves. Michael was busy editing a Rage Quit video and Gavin was editing the new Minecraft Let’s Play.

"I need a break" Gavin sighed, taking his headphones off and placing them on his desk. Michael took his headphones off as well.

"I’m with you there, Gav" Michael said, smiling at him. "I’m going to go get a beer, do you want anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, bring me one, too" Gavin said.

Michael pushed his chair out and stood up, stretching. He walked by Gavin’s desk, ruffling his hair lightly before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Gavin watched as Michael left and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He thought about whipping his dick out and jerk off to some random porn, but he didn’t want to be caught by Michael. However, seeing as Michael hadn’t come back yet, he decided to do so.

He typed pornhub into the search engine and once the page loaded, he clicked on the gay category. What people didn’t know about Gavin is that he loved watching guy-on-guy action. He liked women, but nothing turned him on more than watching two guys fucking each other.

Gavin clicked on the first video he saw and began stripping off his clothes, throwing them wherever. The video began with two guys sucking each other off and Gavin had then grasped his cock in his hand and stroked softly. He was getting into it until Michael opened the door, startling the Brit who had just been caught red-handed.

Michael took in the sight before him. His best friend was naked from head to toe. He had his dick in his hand with an erection that was slowly going away, and he was watching gay porn. In all honesty, Michael should have been disgusted, but in fact, the sight of his naked friend turned him on.

Gavin paused the video and stood up nervously. “I’m sorry, Michael. I didn’t know when you were coming back so I just you know, had some fun” he explained.

Michael smiled and walked into the office, closing and locking the door behind him. He sat the two beers down and sat himself down in Gavin’s chair. He looked at the video that Gavin was watching.

"Why did you stop the video, Gav. We can watch it together. Come here" he said, patting his lap indicating for Gavin to sit down in his lap. The brunet looked at his lap and decided that it was okay and sat his still naked form down into the lap of his clothed friend. Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist and pulled him closer to him. He grabbed the mouse and started the video at the beginning putting it in full screen and rested his hands on Gavin’s waist.

As the video began with two guys sucking each other’s dicks, Michael rubbed slow sensual circles into Gavin’s waist and pressing kisses against his shoulder and the side of his neck.

"M-Michael" Gavin whimpered, his voice trembling with lust.

"Shh, just watch the video, Gav" Michael whispered huskily into his ear, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

One of Michael’s hand reached up and tweaked Gavin’s nipple, while the other one grasped the Brit’s dick, stroking him gently.

Gavin gasped in pleasure as Michael stroked him, pulling his foreskin back with each down, exposing the veins underneath.. The tip of his cock was leaking with precum as it formed in the slit.

"Oh, Michael" Gavin moaned. "Yeah, you like that don’t you, Gav" Michael said, seductively.

Michael’s strokes on Gavin’s dick went faster. Gavin panted, and threw his head back against the American’s shoulder. Michael licked up and down his neck, suckling and biting him softly.

Gavin moaned and ground his hips down against Michael’s denim-covered crotch and gasped. Michael was hard. Really hard. He ground down again and this time, Michael moaned loudly into his neck.

The video was long forgotten as Michael stroked Gavin and Gavin grinding into Michael’s crotch.

"Oh fuck, Michael. I’m gonna cum, gonna cum" Gavin breathed out with his approaching orgasm.

"Cum baby, cum. I want you to cum in my hand, Gav" Michael said huskily.

And just like that, Gavin shouted and came a lot into Michael’s hand. Once his breathing was calmed, he turned his head to look at Michael. The American stared him in the eye as he raised hand and slowly licked Gavin’s cum. “You taste so good, Gav” Michael whispered staring into his eyes. Gavin took Michael’s hand and licked some of his cum of as well. They both then licked off the cum until their tongues touched each other. They kissed each other as their tongues tangled with each other. They pulled apart with their saliva attached to each other’s tongues and came back in, their mouths full of tongue.

Michael picked Gavin up, pushing some of the chairs away and laying him down on the carpet floor, still kissing him. Michael pulled away and trailed his tongue down southward. His tongue passed by his dick, licking some of the cum off making Gavin moan. Michael hoisted Gavin’s waist up and started licking his asshole.

Gavin moaned as Michael’s tongue went deeper inside his hole, licking around. Michael moaned as well, sending vibrations through his asshole, causing Gavin to yell.

Michael sat up and opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and sat it beside him. He then unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his button and unzipped his pants pushing his pants and boxers down enough for his dick and his balls. He noticed that he was still clothed while Gavin was still naked and smiled finding it very kinky.

Gavin was anticipating what was coming next when Michael got the lube and pulled his pants and boxers. He was ready for Michael. He wanted Michael. He needed Michael.

The American poured some lube into his hand and rubbed it on his dick and rubbed them remaining on Gavin’s hole. He looked up at Gavin with a questioning gaze asking him if he was ready. Gavin looked back at him and nodded, indicating that he was ready.

Michael grasped his cock and angled it, pushing just the tip inside of him. When he was met with no resistance, he pushed in further until he got all of him inside his lover.

Gavin threw his head back and yelled in pleasure, thankful that no one else was around.

"Jesus Christ, Gavin" Michael groaned out, as he began slowly thrusting into him. His tempo picked up and soon he was fucking him. He picked up the Brit’s legs, hooking them onto the bends of his inner elbows, and spread his legs fucking him deeper.

"Mmm, oh yeah Michael. Fuck that’s so good, please don’t stop, mmm" Gavin moaned as he wrapped his arms around the American’s neck bringing him down to kiss him. Their tongues battled until they separated and Michael’s mouth moved to the side of his neck, biting it as he pounded Gavin hard, his balls slapping loudly against Gavin’s ass. 

"Oh shit, Gav. You’re so fucking tight. Ugh, you’re really tight and you feel so goddamn hot around my dick" Michael ground out from between his teeth.

Michael pulled out making Gavin whine at the loss. “Get on your hands and knees” he ordered. Gavin obeyed and quickly turned over, eager for the feeling of having his ass filled. Gavin got into position and Michael grabbed his waist and slid back in, moaning at the tight feeling. “Oh fuck” he sighed.

Michael started fucking Gavin harder than before, his balls colliding repeatedly with Gavin’s ass cheek in a series of satisfying sounds as he was fucked.

Gavin arms were getting tired, so he leaned down to rest on his elbows, creating a perfect angle to get deeper. It was there that Michael had found the perfect angle that Gavin shot up and said, “Oh, God, right there!”

"Right here, baby? You want me to fuck you right here, huh?" Michael growled as kept pounding into the spot that Gavin wanted him to. "Yes, right there!"

Gavin soon felt the tight coil in his stomach. “Oh God, Michael, I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum!” he shouted breathlessly.

Michael pulled out and flipped Gavin over once more and stroked Gavin’s dick in time with his.

"Oh here I cum, oh shit" Michael yelled.

"OH MICHAEL!!"

"OH GAVIN!!"

And then they both came, painting Gavin’s stomach in hot white cum.

Michael laid over Gavin, both breathing heavily. Michael looked up and stared into Gavin’s eyes and leaned down and kissed him, slowly this time. They kissed for a few minutes and then they separated.

Michael then helped Gavin clean himself off and helped put his clothes back on. Michael took his face into his hands and kissed him once more. “Come stay with me, Gav” Gavin nodded smiling kissing him back.

"I love you, Michael"

"I love you too, Gavin"

And then they left, but not before Gavin exited out of the pornhub page. Both Michael and Gavin left, with a smile on their faces.


End file.
